The Secret is Out (Companion Piece 11)
by Meamit
Summary: Just another Potions Club meeting, Rose thinks, but Scorpius has made a shocking discovery *Conversation only, no description* Companion piece to Just Between Us, reading that story first will make this one clearer.


"Oh, am I late? Sorry Scorpius! I was just picking up the extra aconite we're going to need for –"

"No you weren't."

"Pardon?"

"You weren't collecting ingredients."

"Yes, I was. Ask Professor Northcutt, he'll tell you I –"

"You might have gotten it yesterday, or this morning, but it's not the reason you're late."

"Excuse me?"

"I saw you."

"I'm still confused… you saw me?"

"With him. I saw you _with him_."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The library windows face the Quidditch pitch. I saw you kiss him."

"… And what business is it of yours if I did?"

"You're a fool, Rose. Have you put _any_ thought into what you're doing?"

"How dare you? How can you _presume _to know what I'm thinking?"

"This is ridiculous. You're too good for him!"

"You have no right –!"

"For Merlin's sake, do you honestly think he'll make you happy? That he'll take care of you?"

"I don't _need_ a man to take care of me, Scorpius! I don't need to be wrapped in cotton wool and hidden away from the world in a big, cold house with nothing to do all day."

"Because that's what you think happened to my mother, I suppose?"

"What was it then, if not that? She had offers to work in the most prestigious charms development firms, not to mention rumours of a position as an Unspeakable!"

"What? Where did you hear that?"

"I read it, in _A Study of Hogwarts Prefects and their Later Careers, Fifth Edition._ She was brilliant, your mum, so why isn't she doing anything with that talent? She shouldn't be a footnote in a book!"

"You don't know what you're talking about –"

"I know that I could never be a trophy wife! I need someone who sees_ me _–"

"_I _see you."

"Yes, you do. You see my hair and my freckles and you laugh that your father would have an apoplexy if any relative of his was born with either. How do you think that makes me feel?"

"That's what my father says, not me. I –"

"And since when have you ever done anything without your father's approval?"

"For the love of Godric, this isn't about me!"

"You're right, this has got nothing to do with you. I'm surprised you even noticed! You've been happily wrapped up in Serena Selwyn ever since your mother told you –"

"– _suggested_ –"

"– _told_ _you_ to invite her to the Yule Ball last year and everyone knows it, Scorpius! She brags about it in Ancient Runes, you know. Heir to the Malfoy bank account, that's what she calls you, but you won't hear a word against her."

"You're wrong!"

"When, in all the years that you've known me, have I ever been wrong?"

"You're wrong to tie yourself to someone whose pitiful career ambition goes no further than Hogwarts' _Flying Instructor_."

"Oh really? And tell me, do you consider that a step up or a step down from working in a joke shop?"

"Don't try to make this into an attack on your family, Rose. I haven't said a word against your father –"

"Maybe not today, but you don't have to _say_ it to get the point across."

"I just want you to see sense! I'm serious, Rose. He doesn't deserve you."

"Nobody ever does, in your mind! You've as good as told me that I don't fit the pureblood archetype, so why can't you just leave me alone to find someone who doesn't care about all of that?! Or is there some rule that says if you can't have me, nobody else can either?"

"No! Look, just forget it –"

"I don't think so. You started this conversation, Scorpius, so now we're going to have it."

"I've said what I wanted to."

"Well I have a few questions left for you. Every day this year, you've made some joke about how ridiculous it would be for us to ever be more than Potions partners, so why do you still think it's alright to tell me how to live my life? What do you want from me?"

"I just don't want you throwing your life away on some idiot –"

"I'm not throwing my life away! We're just _dating_."

"He's a Gryffindor!"

"Exactly! He's a Gryffindor! Which means I don't have to guess what he's thinking or how he feels, unlike _some people!_ So what is it you're really trying to say? Just come out with it!"

"I'm concerned for your –"

"Rubbish. Do you have feelings for me?"

"Rose, I –"

"Answer the bloody question, Scorpius!"

"I don't know!"

"How can you _not know?_"

"Because I don't come from a family of mushy Gryffindors who analyse their every emotion over the dinner table together, that's how!"

"Well right now you have the emotional range of a teaspoon, so maybe you need to start analysing! That way you can stop taking all your confusion out on me."

"I know one thing for certain."

"And what's that?"

"He's a teacher. You're probably breaking about fifty school rules."

"And last year he was on the Quidditch team with me! Besides, he's not _my_ teacher. And who we date in our spare time –"

"This isn't your spare time, Rose. I think I should inform Professor Longbottom… I mean, for your own safety."

"No! You wouldn't! Scorpius _please_…"

"Do you really care about him?"

"I really do."

"... Merlin, this isn't the way I saw fifth year panning out."

"What had you hoped for?"

"Well, I didn't expect a girlfriend to be so much work, for one thing. And I didn't expect us to fight like this."

"We always fight. It's widely acknowledged, ask any first year."

"Rose –"

"Don't. Don't try to change my mind, unless you know why you want to."

"You are too perceptive."

"Hey, will you do me a favour? Even if this is the last thing I ever ask you for, let it be that you won't say anything or do anything without being sure that it's what you want. Stop listening to everyone else, alright?"

"You make it sound easy."

"Your parents aren't that bad. They obviously care about you, so you should be able to be honest with them. Tell your dad you don't want to take on the family business, if that's how you feel. Tell them you'll date whoever you damn well please."

"Ugh, Rose. Touchy-feely stuff is not my forte."

"Do you want me to whip up a jug of Polyjuice and tell them for you? I reckon I could get it all out within the hour, if I don't stop for breath…"

"You're laughing now, but you wouldn't be if you tried that!"

"… I'm sorry you're not enjoying fifth year much."

"Hell, it's nothing compared to what you'll go through if anyone finds out."

"Would you stop? It's not that serious. There's only three years between us."

"That still a big gap when you're in school."

"Your dad is four years older than your mum and you swear they're happy."

"How do you _know_ all this stuff about my family? Honestly Rose, are you getting a bit obsessed?"

"You wish! This just illustrates the difference between the sexes. You told me your dad was older when we were in first year. My memory is clearly far superior to yours."

"Oh yeah? Ten properties of ragwort in medicinal potions, go."

"I don't have to prove anything…"

"Knew you couldn't do it."

"I can! But this is our most feeble attempt yet at pretending that nothing has happened."

"You're stalling."

"Firstly, it can be used as a base for…"


End file.
